1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic applicator, and more particularly to an eyeliner applicator.
2. Related Art
Eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and other cosmetics are used, and various applicators for applying these cosmetics have been proposed and actually used. FIGS. 10, 11 and 12 show different modes of a conventional eyeliner applicator. In detail, FIG. 10 is a longitudinal section of the eyeliner applicator with its cap removed. FIG. 11 is a side view of the eyeliner applicator with its cap placed on the rear end of the applicator body. FIG. 12 is a side view of the eyeliner applicator with its cap put on the front end of the applicator body. As shown in these figures, the eyeliner applicator comprises a tip member 1 of a porous material, a hollow shank 2 having a plug 3 fitted into the rear end of the shank, and being packed with a quantity of eyeliner-soaked material 6, and a cap 4 to be placed on the front end of the shank, thereby covering the tip member 1. The tip member 1 is like a tapering brush, and is made of felt, sponge or any other porous material which allows a permeation of a liquid. As shown, the front end of the shank body is reduced in diameter as indicated at 5 to hold the felt tip 1. The hollow shank 2 is packed with an absorbing material 6, which is soaked with an eyeliner composed of: water, butyleneglycol, oleic acid, naphthenic acid, sodium naphthenate, sodium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, sodium oleate, methyl-parabene, propyl parabene, ethylenediamine, disodium tetraacetate, iron oxide, bentonite, ultramarineblue, titanium dioxide, mica or any other pigment. As seen from FIGS. 10 and 11, a vent hole 7 is formed in the front end of the shank body. The open end of the hollow shank 2 is closed with a plug 3. The cap 4 can be detachably placed on either of the front end of the shank body 2 and the rear end of the plug 3. When in use, the cap 4 is removed from the front end of the shank body 2, and the applicator is used to outline the eye close to the lashes while the eyeliner permeates from the eyeliner-soaked material 6 to the felt tip 1.
The conventional eyeliner applicator has some drawbacks as described below:
Dust collecting on the felt tip end closes its capillaries, making it difficult for the eyeliner to ooze onto the surface of the felt tip.
In an attempt to prevent the propagation of bacteria in the eyeliner-soaked material, the eyeliner contains an antiseptic. However, an antiseptic which is strong enough to assure prevention of bacteria propagation cannot be used because such a strong antiseptic is likely to have an adverse effect on the skin. The Drugs, Cosmetics and Medical Instruments Act forbids the use of such a strong antiseptic. Therefore, less effective antiseptics such as methyl parabene or propyl parabene are used, which allows mold, bacteria or the like to partly cover the tip surface, thus making it difficult to supply a sufficient amount of cosmetic to the tip surface. Usually, pigments and other ingredients differ in mass, and are likely to separate in the mixture. Thus, the desired coloring cannot be achieved. This tendency is even more conspicuous when a plurality of pigments are used in the cosmetic.
In an attempt to facilitate the oozing of the pigment from the material 6 to the tip end, a vent hole 7 is made in the shank body 2 in the vicinity of the tip 1. An air channel must be provided along the full length of shank body from the front to rear end thereof. If a vent hole is made at a place other than where the vent hole is covered by the cap when it is placed on the front end of the shank body, this would allow the aqueous cosmetic to evaporate from the material in the hollow space of the shank body. The hollow space of the shank body cannot be completely packed with eyeliner-soaked material because an air channel must be left in the shank body.
To disadvantage the amount of eyeliner-soaked material cannot be increased without increasing the length of the hollow shank, for lengthening would expedite the separation of the pigments from other ingredients. Also, no conventional eyeliner applicator permits application of two different colors. Finally, cotton filaments are liable to catch pigment particles, and sometimes uneven coloring results.